Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most LCDs are backlight type LCDs which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal display panel is composed of two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal sealed there-between.
At present, since an OCB mode liquid crystal display (LCD) can have advantages of a fast response speed and a broad viewing angle, the OCB mode is suitable for LCD displays. However, when a higher voltage difference is applied to the OCB mode liquid crystal display (LCD), the liquid crystal molecules therein will transit from a splay state to a bend state, and the molecules are required to spend some time for the transition above.
As a result, it is necessary to provide an OCB mode liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a method for manufacturing the same to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.